The Raccoons on Ice
The Raccoons on Ice was the second of four Raccoons specials. Like the other specials, it was seen in the U.S., Canada, and England (on BBC). It was also the first North American animated special selected for viewing on the Disney Channel. Plot It's winter time in the Evergreen Forest, and Julie, Tommy and Schaeffer are enjoying themselves ice skating on Evergreen Lake. Also having a good time are Bert, Melissa and Ralph Raccoon, who like to play hockey on the frozen lake... although Bert isn't very good at it (despite his bragging). When the children come inside after being promised hot chocolate by their father, Dan, Schaeffer goes off to join the Raccoons. On the way, he runs into Cedric Sneer, who is practicing his hockey too. He also meets a new friend: Sophia Tutu, whom he compliments on her ice skating. Meanwhile, there is another individual who has plans for Evergreen Lake. Cyril Sneer, always hungry for cash, plans on building his "Cyril Dome" sports arena on it. When he interrupts the Raccoons' hockey game to announce his plan, Bert is goaded into accepting a challenge to meet Cyril's hockey team, winner takes the lake. Meanwhile, Cedric meets Sophia after they bump into each other (literally!), leading to the Raccoons suggesting that Cedric join their team to save the lake. However, Cyril soon catches wind of his son's defection, and not only objects to Sophia being around him, but also grounds him for a month for siding with the Raccoons. But the Raccoons have a plan for the big game with Cyril's team of Brutish Bears. Characters * Aardvark workers (Do not speak) * The Bears * Bert * Cedric * Cyril * Dan * Ferlin Fielddigger * Julie * Melissa * Ralph * Schaeffer * Snag * Sophia * Tommy Songs * Takin' My Time * To Have You * Some Days * You Can Do It Trivia * First appearance of Snag (voiced by Michael Magee), Cyril's Bears (voiced by Bob Dermer and Carl Banas) and Sophia Tutu (voiced by Sharon Lewis). * First and only appearance of Ferlin Fielddigger, voiced by the late Danny Gallivan. * First time in all of Raccoons media to see a slideshow of screenshots from the special during the end credits. This practice continued in The Raccoons and The Lost Star and the TV series. * Last special in which Melissa is voiced by Rita Coolidge, and the only one where Ranger Dan is voiced by Leo Sayer. *New York Islanders hockey player Mike Bossy served as a consultant on the hockey game sequence. In recognition of this, Cedric wears an Islanders jersey, with Bossy's number "22". *The characters are all far-more closer in style to the final series' characterizations (notably Ralph and Melissa, who previously seemed to have the same personality as Bert rather than their calmer, more intellectual forms, seen later). The animation had also progressed significantly from the first special too, notably the images of both Cyril and Cedric. *Cedric and Sophia first meet in this special, and fall in love. *First time we see the Sneer Mansion, called the Sneer Estate in this special. (It is also called Sneer Estate in "Simon Says!") *Cedric notes his taste for chocolate pudding. *First time Bert is seen without his shirt on, when he and Cedric swap for disguise. *Evergreen Forest was never again shown in a snowy weather after this special. Gallery Takinmytime.jpg Get Off Our Lake!.jpg Hockey Fun.jpg Cockybert.jpg Cyrilsneer.jpg Cedric and Sophia in Raccoons on Ice.jpg Cyrilpwns.jpg Sophia 1.jpg Cedricdoit.jpg D82068E8-E6CA-4958-8E4B-CDB055409A1F.jpeg Stay Away From My Son, Miss Davenport!.jpg The First Time We Meet.jpg Intervention.jpg Cyrils Bears.jpg Maskedcrusader.jpg Bertscores.jpg Ralph and Melissa 2.jpg 367BA389-3AF9-47B7-A79C-48CA5C7A465E.jpeg ECE29098-E73A-486D-96BE-84E669CE41CA.jpeg External links *The Raccoons on Ice on Big Cartoon Database *The Raccoons on Ice on IMDb *The Raccoons on Ice on Wikipedia *The Raccoons on Ice on Youtube Category:Specials Category:1981